


first date frappe

by kindly



Series: danny phantom coffee shop/college au [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: Danny didn't think this through. Like most things, he went in head first, brain second. Star was happily taking care of the customers that lined up at the register as Danny made drinks and called them out without much thought to it. Most of his brain power was going to be used up on figuring out what the hell he and Dash were going to do on this date. Star had taken over the playlist for the shop and was now playing cheesy love songs as they worked and would not change it no matter how much Danny begged."It's my turn to pick the music today, anyways," Star said with a grin. "Plus you're going on a date with one of my best friends," and that's right. Star is best friends with Dash and dating Kwan."Yeah, about that… what does he like to do?" Danny grins sheepishly at her and she gives him a look like she's not impressed. Danny can't blame her, he's not impressed either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this was supposed to be a one shot thing with the coffee shop au crap.  
> but here we are again.  
> enjoy, or something like that c:

Danny didn't think this through. Like most things, he went in head first, brain second. Star was happily taking care of the customers that lined up at the register as Danny made drinks and called them out without much thought to it. Most of his brain power was going to be used up on figuring out what the _hell_ he and Dash were going to do on this date. Star had taken over the playlist for the shop and was now playing cheesy love songs as they worked and would not change it no matter how much Danny begged.

 

"It's my turn to pick the music today, anyways," Star said with a grin. "Plus you're going on a date with one of my best friends," and that's right. Star is best friends with Dash and dating Kwan.

 

"Yeah, about that… what does he like to do?" Danny grins sheepishly at her and she gives him a look like she's not impressed. Danny can't blame her, he's not impressed either.

 

"Well, go to dinner, duh. You're getting off work and you're gonna be hungry," Star tells him with a 'duh' look and Danny frowns at her for a second before calling out the next drink. He feels his phone go off in his back pocket and he grabs it to see an unknown number on the screen with a new text.

 

**_unknown number_ **

**hey, its dash**

 

Danny smiles before replying to the number.

 

**pic or its not real**

 

He was surprised when it took a minute for the reply. He gets a message as he's finishing up a frappe for another blonde girl in yoga pants and calls that out before checking his phone. He chokes on a breath for a second before he takes a deep breath and looks at the picture that Dash had sent once more. It was a typical gym selfie, Dash standing in front of some machine and flexing an arm with a wide grin and phone in the other hand. Danny had to admit that Dash was **_fit_**. He had on a loose white tank, slightly stained from sweat, and what Danny guessed were black shorts. Kwan was in the background too and looked like he was posing mockingly behind the blonde.

 

**real enough? ;)**

 

And Danny thought, yeah that's real enough. He felt a stupid smile slip onto his lips as he typed out a reply to the other boy. Sam was laughing at something behind him in her booth. He glances back and Star is over there showing her phone to the goth. How they became friends was beyond Danny, but Sam did spend a large amount of time here  when Tuck and him worked.

 

"What're you guys laughing at?" Danny asks and leans over the bar top to try and see the blonde girls phone. She shows him the phone and it's a snapchat of Kwan's face as he focuses on Dash behind him, taking the selfie he just sent to Danny. There's a caption on the bottom part of it that says ' _when ur bro has a reason to take gym selfies u g2 mock_ '

 

Star gets another notification for snapchat as Danny's looking at this one and switches to the new one from Kwan and it's now a pic of a blushing Dash yelling at Kwan, who looks like he's dying of laughter. ' _got caught #ohshit_ '.

 

Danny can't help but laugh at that and Star looks at him before looking at his unlocked phone on the counter top. She grabs it quicker then he thought she could move, Sam holds out her hand and scrolls through the phone for them to look through as Danny squawks about privacy. Star and Sam find the pic easily and let out _what Danny understands as a squee_ when they see the pic Dash sent.

 

"Guys, come on, give me my phone back," Danny reaches out to grab it as he feels the blush creeping up his cheeks. It's not that he has to hide anything, Sam's already seen him at his worst growing up. He knew what Sam was doing too. Setting that pic as his contact number and his backgrounds on his phone.

 

_Well, jokes on her_ , Danny thought, _was gonna make Dash his background anyways_.

 

"Seriously, chill, Danny. Just messing around," Sam gave him a toothy grin and he felt even more wary of what was going on now. As soon as the raven haired boy got his phone back he looked through to see if she had texted the blonde or done something stupid. She hadn't so he gave her a look and went back to wiping down counters and texting Dash.

\-----

 

7pm rolled around too quickly, or not quick enough. Danny wasn't sure yet. His stomach was turning into a cage for butterflies and he was sure there was a permanent blush on his cheeks as Star kept giving him sideways glances like she knew something. As Tucker came in for his night shift he looked between Danny and Star with a questioning look but didn't comment on anything as he pulled on his apron. Danny sighs and pulls his own apron off, signing out of the register and grabbing his messenger bag.

 

As he's walking out to the sidewalk, a car pulls up in front of the shop and Danny is struck by the picture it creates. It's a beautifully restored classic, '67 Ford Mustang Fastback with a white paint job and two red stripes down the middle. It's made better when Dash comes out of the drivers side, smiling and blushing. Danny can't help but smile back stupidly until he hears Star call out to them.

 

"Have fun on your guys date!" and Danny glares at the girl as Dash brings a hand to cover his face. Tucker looks shocked for a moment before Star leans over to him and Danny assumes that she's telling him everything. He looks back at Dash shyly.

 

"Let's leave while we still can. She'll want pictures like it's prom if we don't go now," Danny tells him and jerks a thumb at the two behind him.

 

"Uh, yeah, let's go," Dash walks around to the other side of the car and opens the door before Danny can reach it and it makes Danny chuckle. "What?"

 

"Oh, uh. Well, you just didn't strike me as a 'open the door for a date' kinda person. It's nice," Danny tells him and takes a seat in the car. He takes the moment between when Dash shuts the door and walks over to the drivers side to take in what he's wearing. It's a simple outfit, jeans and, what Danny can only assume, is one of his nicer shirts. Its black and form fitting to his torso, showing off hard worked muscles. He's still staring at the blonde when he sits himself in the drivers seat. Bright eyes catch his own and Danny blushes at being caught.

 

 "I got something on my face?" Dash looks in his rear view mirror for a second before blushing and looking back at Danny. "What?"

 

"Nothing, you just… you look good," Danny says it softly and hoped that Dash couldn't hear him but when he looked at the blonde, he was grinning again. "Also this car is amazing,"

 

"Thanks, I uh, well Kwan and I rebuilt it together. I got the frame from my uncle and we just went from there," Dash smiles at fond memories and Danny can see the pride flowing from him. _It's the most adorable thing Danny has seen._

 

"Show me how she drives then," Danny tells him and leans back in his seat, bag by his feet and seatbelt secure. Dash looks at him for a minute, probably wondering why Danny even wanted him to just drive around. "Let's drive,"

 

"Okay," Dash replies and turns over the ignition, engine growling awake and radio turning on softly as they start away from the shop. With the windows rolled down the breeze feels good in the early summer heat they've been having. Danny closes his eyes and leans to the side with a smile. He hums in contentment, his arm hanging on the window sill and hand running along the wind.

 

Danny opens his eyes again and looks over to see Dash watching him with a look he can't quite read. It makes him queasy in the best way.

 

"So… what're you studying?" Dash asks him as they tour the town.

 

"Astrobiology as my major, with a minor in Astronomy," Danny answers  slightly uneasily. His interests have led to more then one date getting bored by him. Astronomy was simple, people liked stars. It was the Astrobiology that turned people away, being that it expanded the thinking that there was something else out there and he wanted to know if life outside Earth was possible and where it came from.

 

"Holy crap, really? Now I just feel lazy," Dash laughs loudly and Danny smiles. "So what is astrobiology?"

 

"The definition is **_"The exploration of life outside of Earth and to the investigation of the origin and early evolution of life on Earth.”…_** but that's a kinda boring way of saying it," Danny searched Dash's face for a reaction and waited as he thought about something.

 

"So… you like aliens and the Big Bang theory?" Dash asks simply and Danny can't help but laugh at it.

 

"Yeah, that's probably the most basic way of saying it.. Uhm, what're you studying?"

 

"Oh, Sports Med. I have a full ride scholarship to play football and so I figured I might as well keep my major in the sports field," Dash shrugs and they stop at a red light so he turns to Danny. "You hungry? There's a burger joint that's pretty good,"

 

"As long as it's not Nasty Burger," Danny laughs at the hometown burger joint he grew up with until he notices the look Dash is giving him. "What?"

 

"You had a Nasty Burger in your town? I thought my hometown was the only one with **that** shithole," Dash laughs.

 

"Yeah, like Amity Park would have a classy burger joint anywhere near it," Danny laughs.

 

"You grew up in Amity Park? That's where I'm from!" Dash is grinning and Danny can't believe it.

 

"What? No way! We're from the same hometown? How'd that even happen?" Seriously, what were the odds that he and Dash were from the same town? _Slim to none_. A car behind them honked and they both looked to the green light turning yellow now and Dash sped off from the angry person behind them with the boys both laughing.

 

"Shit, that guy was mad," Dash laughed as they pulled into the drive thru of the burger place. "You mind drive thru? There's a place we can go to eat,"

 

"Nah, it's cool. I can pay," Danny offers, pulling his wallet from his bag. Dash looks like he wants to fight it but doesn't as they pull up to the speaker box. Getting the food was quick and Dash looked a little sour when Danny gave his card to pay for the food but still said nothing. Passing Danny the food and drinks, Dash thanked the person with a dazzling grin and then drove off with Danny laughing at the blonde.

 

"What're you laughing at, punk?" Dash gave him a sidelong glance as he shifted gears.

 

"Nothing, just thinking you gotta be careful with that smile of yours. You kinda blindside people with it," Danny tells him and snags a fry from the bag. "You have this like… resting bitch face and then ' _bam_!' you grin at them and they melt,"

 

"I don’t have a resting bitch face, _you_ do," Dash laughs at the mocking outrage face Danny shoots him and turns onto a backroad. It trails on for a while and Danny watches the sun start to sink in the sky.

 

"Okay, maybe we should agree to disagree, but I'm sure most people would think we both do," Danny admits with a smirk. "I mean, just think about the first time I met you. Walk in the café and say I don't know how to make a drink," the raven haired boy laughs as Dash turns a quizzical look to him.

 

"That wasn't the first time we met," he tells Danny and pulls to a stop near some trees and a picnic table. It’s the picturesque view of the town below. Like a scene out of a romance movie, it's the hill side picnic area, sunset in the background and the town below far away. "You don't know when we first met!" Dash laughs at the raven and gets out of the car with the drinks.

 

"What do you mean? I would have noticed you if we had classes together…" Danny tries to think back hard now and follows Dash to the picnic table with food.

 

" ** _Wow_** , seriously," the blonde looks like he's having too much fun torturing the smaller male as he sips his soda. "We lived down the hall from each other freshman year. You once knocked on my door in nothing but a towel because you locked yourself out of your dorm and your roommate wasn't in. You had me jimmy your door open because Kwan told you I figured out a way to open all the doors in the hall with just a bobby pin and knife,"

 

"OH. MY. **GOD**. No, _nonono_. That **cannot** be the first time. I refuse," Danny could feel the full body flush taking over at the memory. He covers his face with his hands as he groans and Dash laughs at him. "That just… no. Nope, that did not happen…"

 

"I wanted to ask you out but as soon as I opened your door, you walked in and slammed it in my face," Dash was smiling at Danny from across the table. How was this his life? He's spent the last three years of his college life trying to forget about that moment because he was so embarrassed to ask that of the cutest guy in his dorm and freaked out.

 

"I thought that would have been a deal breaker," Danny tells him as he takes his hands off his face but doesn’t drop them, _his shield._ Dash laughs out loud and Danny feels large hands clasp gently around his wrists to pull them away gently. Dash is looking at him with a grin that could melt the even the coldest heart and a blush of his own.

 

"I found out from Star that you worked at the coffee shop and tried to work up the courage to go in there and ask you out since I've known about it," he admits with a shrug.

 

"It took you _three years_ to **_tell_** me to date you?" Danny asks with a smirk. The blonde playfully growls but smiles at Danny. "We're both kinda messes, huh?"

 

"Just means we're gonna get along just fine," Dash tells him and Danny can't help the stupid smile on his face. "We can be messy together,"

 

"That is _soooo_ cheesy, Dash," Danny barks out a laugh and Dash throws a fry at him as he blushes and frowns.

 

"Eat your burger and enjoy this romantic view, you jerk," Dash makes a face and Danny starts to like Dash even more as he watches the blonde eat for a moment before digging into his own food.

\-----

 

Danny sat in the passenger seat of Dash's car as it was parked in front of the apartment that Danny shared with Tucker and Sam. He was waiting, not sure for what but he wanted to stay in this moment a bit longer. Danny liked this moment in time _specifically_.

 

Dash was in the driver's seat, talking about something that happened in class the other day with Kwan and Danny had found out that when Dash talks, he talks with his hands. The raven haired boy was comfortable in Dash's letterman jacket, the blonde had offered it when it got cold outside and Danny had instantly taken up the offer of it, memorizing the scent of it.

 

"I guess… we should call it a night?" Dash was looking up at the apartments with a look on his face that Danny wasn't sure how to read yet. His hands gripped the steering wheel lightly and the street lights cast a sort of glow on his face that made Danny want to take a picture.

 

"I guess… I, uh, had a really good time, Dash," he speaks softly, like it's gonna break him to leave the car.

 

"I did too, Danny… maybe we could… we could do something this weekend? If you're not busy?" Dash doesn’t look at him and bites his bottom lip.

 

"I'd like that," he gets a glance from bright eyes and rosy cheeks. "A lot,"

 

"Good, good… Good," Dash nods his head and breaths deep, like he's preparing himself for something. Danny's got a hand on the door, squeezing the handle and grabbing his bag as he turns to face Dash and say goodnight. The blonde reaches for Danny though and wraps a hand around the back of his head to smash their faces together in a sort of kiss. Danny blinks once and then closes his eyes, sighing into the kiss and smiling against the lips on his. Dash pulls away after a moment but doesn’t let Danny go. "Was that… was that okay? To do?"

 

"Well, I would have been severely disappointed in the both of us if we didn't kiss goodnight," Danny says with a smirk. Dash rolls his eyes and leans back in for a chaste kiss. "I do have a test tomorrow though… So I should probably go,"

 

"Yeah," another kiss. "Probably," Dash agrees and once more leans in for a kiss before Danny breaks it and opens the car door. Danny smiles against his lips and starts to lean away.

 

"This is me," _kiss_. "Leaving," _kiss_. "Really…" _kiss_. Danny breaks away again and actually gets a foot out before he looks back up at Dash's face. He's beaming that _megawatt_ smile again and Danny bites his bottom lip, already missing the feeling of Dash's warm hand in his hair. "Night, Dash,"

 

"Night, Danny," the blonde makes no move to stop him this time as he actually makes it out of the car, grabbing his bag to sling it across his body. He shuts the door and heads to the passcode locked door before he looks back at Dash.

 

Who is doing that fist pump thing in his car and thrashing around happily.

 

Until he looks up at Danny, _who is watching with glee at the show_ , and then stops and hides his face by hitting his forehead on the top of the steering wheel. When he looks back up at Danny, the raven waves with a smile and heads inside the building.

 

It's when Danny makes it into the apartment that he realizes he still has Dash's jacket on. Well, hopefully the blonde wouldn't miss it till the weekend, Danny hoped at least.


End file.
